Calamity VS Catastrophe
by kattastrofie
Summary: Tohru's first kiss was stolen, Yuki has been acting out of the ordinary and Kyo appears and disappears out of nowhere. What's happening? RR
1. Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own FRUITS BASKET...dot...dot...dot...PERIOD!

**N/A**: Fist fic. - First timer here! I'm a novice, beginner, amateur, learner... etc. I just hope you'll bear with me and support me all the way. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Thank you very much!

**RATED**: PG 13... I guess

**GENRE**: DramaAnce (Drama & Romance)

**KATT's DILEMMA**: How do I put mushiness in the story when they're not even allowed to hug? dot... dot... dot...

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**: Johnny Bravo said... "Touch not this gentle savage for in his chest beats the heart of lover and if we look in our hearts, would we not find the heart of a savage?"

**SONG OF THE DAY**: Sometimes When We Touch by Dan Hill

**SUMMARY**: The big Kaibara High Halloween party is coming up and everyone is obliged to join. As the party starts, mysterious things happen to Tohru & the Sohma boys. As the party ends, questions remain unanswered. Days passed and none of the gang has recovered... will this greatly affect them as they go on with their every day life? Read & find out the pairings. (x?Tohru)(x?Yuki)(x?Kyo)(x?Haru)

**CALAMITY VS. CATASTROPHE**

**By**: Kattastrofie

**CHAPTER I **

_**It was one of the dark sections of the school hallway that Tohru found herself seized by a pair of strong arms and thoroughly kissed. The kissed lasted a moment but the moment seemed forever. Then, he disappeared into darkness leaving what seemed like a phantom cloak. Who could've kissed her? It was her first real kiss and a specter stole it away from her. But what's the deal with the costume? The thought of it made Tohru shiver with fear and delight. '**Tonight is going to be a long night**' she thought to herself.**_

Out of nowhere, a shadow of a woman appeared in front of Tohru. Tohru couldn't see very well but when she felt the electricity sending waves of shock to her, she instantly knew it was Hana. "Hana, is that you?" Tohru clarified. "Tohru is that you?" Hana asked. "What are you doing in the dark?" Hana added confused with the situation. Tohru was still trembling when she emerged from the darkness. Just before the party even started, she was already losing her self in the beat. She tried to open her mouth to respond when she thought of what her friend would do if she found out. Hana and Uo have been protective of her and she fears that once they knew the story of the kiss, the party might end just before it could even begin. "I... I... found a black coat lying on the floor over there so I picked it up." Tohru said giving Hana her most convincing excuse. "I see... I didn't know you could see in the dark that well." Tohru's sweat dropped. Hana knew her too well. What ever Ms. Honda is hiding, Hana wanted to know but since it seemed to be confidential, she bought the excuse. "Come on... no use hiding in the dark when kami-sama made light." She grabbed Tohru's wrist and dragged her out of the hallway and into the auditorium.

Tohru gave the hallway one last look. There were a handful people hanging around there. Maybe one of those people is her mysterious captor. The thought of it made her remember the thrilling kiss and her senses tingled once again. Astronauts, teddy bears, king of hearts, aliens and a gorilla came pummeling out of nowhere mingling with the others in the corridor. '_It could be anyone_' she whispered to herself. Hana continued dragging her until they reached the table of goodies. There, they found Uo consuming a chocolate flavored lollipop. "Where have you been?" Uo scolded. "I had to find her." Hana replied. Uo heaved a big sigh then lead them out of the crowd. As they started walking, Tohru observed Uo and Hana's costume. Uo was wearing what looked like a psycho's costume with the matching white straight jacket and slacks. Meanwhile, Hana is wearing a gypsy clothing. She unbraided her hair and tied a bandana on her neck. She even wore dangling earrings. Although it wasn't like her, it still exhibits her gothic demeanor.

"Umm... where are we going?" Tohru asked a bit worried. They already left the school grounds and were about to enter the woods. There were still people in sight but only a few in number. "We're going to the Ivy." Hana mouthed. Tohru raised one of her eyebrows. Ivy? She's never heard of a place named Ivy. "Section Ivy. I-b. Remember?" Hana added. Tohru stopped her tracks. I-b, I-b... it was very familiar. She's heard it before. Just then, she began to remember. Section I-b of the old school building was one of the most haunted classrooms in Kaibara High. There have been many stories about the said room like ghosts and poltergeists haunting the place. "W..Wha...Why... are we ...g... go... going... th... there?" Uo and Hana stopped their tracks and looked at each other.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ok! It's decided! We'll hunt some ghosts!" Uo enthusiastically said. She raised her hand, dropped it slowly and pointed her finger to Tohru. "Wha?... What?" Tohru asked confused with the situation. "You'll wear a witch costume ok?" Uo said grinning at her friend.

Tohru gave a chibi cry. "Oh no..." Tohru was afraid this would happen. She remembered their agreement and she knew even if she tried she won't be able to back out. Although she didn't believe in paranormal entities, she was very afraid of them. Hana has great passion for such creatures though. She approves of them and believes they linked to man the same as man links to them. Uo, on the other hand, does not believe in them. Like Tohru, she bases her theories on what she sees and not on what other sees. But since the student council president of Kaibara high challenged her, she had to do it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Meet me at the Old school building if you're strong enough." Uo balled her fist and was about to explode when Hana gave her shoulder a squeeze. Tohru ran and faced Uo blocking her way. Uo looked over to Hana and Tohru. "I understand..." she whispered. "I accept!" Tohru fell flat on the floor her sweat dropping. (Like other anime reactions) Hana released her dark energy with anticipation and excitement.

Tohru gave a chibi cry again. She wasn't expecting this to happen. Suddenly, the thought left her mind and it drifted off to the mysterious kiss. Hana and Uo started walking, holding their flash lights tightly. Tohru remained silent and preoccupied. The thought of shedding light on the road didn't even cross her mind. Not noticing anything wrong, Hana and Uo continued to walk. This time, they walked rapidly as if eager to head for their destination leaving poor Tohru behind. Tohru touched her lip with her finger tip. Suddenly, she bumped into something...

"Ahh!"

Correction, some one. "What the?... " the grouchy voice said. Tohru fell on her knees losing her flashlight. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm very sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry." Tohru repeated over and over as she feels the ground for her light. '_Found it!_' As she turned the apparatus on, she found a familiar face before her.

"Kyo?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own FRUITS BASKET...dot...dot...dot...PERIOD!

**N/A**: Fist fic. - First timer here! I'm a novice, beginner, amateur, learner... etc. I just hope you'll bear with me and support me all the way. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Thank you very much!

**RATED**: PG 13... I guess

**GENRE**: DramAnce (Drama & Romance)

**KATT's DILEMMA**: How do I continue the romance? I need action!!

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**: I was too busy looking at your halo when I over looked your horns. - Anonymous

**SONG OF THE DAY**: Crazy for you by Madonna

**SUMMARY**: The big Kaibara High Halloween party is coming up and everyone is obliged to join. As the party starts, mysterious things happen to Tohru & the Sohma boys. As the party ends, questions remain unanswered. Days passed and none of the gang has recovered... will this greatly affect them as they go on with their every day life? Read & find out the pairings. (x?Tohru)(x?Yuki)(x?Kyo)(x?Haru)

**CALAMITY VS. CATASTROPHE**

**By**: Kattastrofie

**CHAPTER II **

"Kyo?" The familiar face of one of the Sohma boys appeared facing her. Kyo gave her a crabby look. "What are you doing here woman?" He asked ill-manneredly. Tohru rose from the bumpy ground. Kyo turned his back on her allowing Tohru to take a good view of the back of his head. "Well... I'm with Uo and Hana and we were planning on ghost hunting and well you see I... huh? Where are they?" Tohru looked around and found her friends gone. "Oh no!" _'I must've been separated from them'_ Kyo observed Tohru. Kyo felt a little annoyed as he watched her but the more he did, the more he thought of how cute she looks. "Kyo?" Kyo snapped back to reality blushing as Tohru called his name. "What're you doing here?" she asked. She flashed light to their surroundings. They were in the forest behind Kaibara High. "It's none of your business." Kyo mumbled. He turned his heel and started walking to the path in front of him. "Wait! Wait Kyo!" Tohru called trying to catch up. "What?" he asked. "You... see... You... see... I... I don't know the way out... Can I come with you? If that's okay... I mean are you going somewhere... I" Tohru asked shyly. _Silence_. "Come on!" He replied. Tohru smiled and then quickly ran beside him.

The moon was shining brightly above their heads. It is shining under the presence of the dim sky. The round object shed light all over the trees guiding the young ones paths. As they continue to walk there was sudden hush. The two of them were very awkward with each other. Even thou they reside in the same house, there's still uncertainty especially with Kyo. He's doesn't correspond with anyone. Tohru on the other hand tried to communicate with him but he's just too complicated.

Tohru's eyes wandered around the woods. The place was filled with scrubs and trees. There were sounds of movement in the bushes. There were also the sounds of the cicadas singing to the night. There's a small trail placed on the ground some how leading people in and out of the woods. There were also wooden marks to show the right way for the lost. '_I never thought there was a place like this._' She playfully thought. The presence of the dangerous place brought her a little fear but the thought of having some one beside her took it away. She felt at ease and lucky that she found Kyo on the way at the same time, she felt surprised because she never thought she'd walk absentmindedly this far.

Breaking the uneasiness, Tohru began to ask her companion some questions. "Were you going to the party?" "No." he replied bitterly. "I see... then what are you doing here? Were you planning on meeting someone?" Tohru asked enthusiastically. "No." he replied bitterly again. "Oh... I see." Tohru glanced at Kyo's attire. He was wearing the same green cargo pants and on his upper body was his favorite long sleeved sky blue jacket. Tohru proceeded with her questions. "Did you want to go for a walk in school that's why you're here?" "No." was his reply. His voice was firm and rough. "I see..." she whispered.

_Stillness_

A strong gust of wind passed by. Tohru stopped and discerning this, Kyo followed.

"If you don't want to say anything I understand completely but please..." slowly she grabbed Kyo's shirt. Kyo turned his head to gaze at the woman behind her. His eyes widened in surprise, she was crying. Tohru was crying and her tear filled eyes were looking up to him. Slowly, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm being nosy again. I know I shouldn't poke into other people's business."

_Peace_

Kyo tried to think of something. The sight of Tohru crying made his head swirl. Even in the middle of nowhere he still had some guts to make her cry. '_Stupid!_' the voice kept screaming in his head. He wanted to run and get away from it all. He made her cry again. He made Tohru cry again. Did making Tohru cry soothe his senses? No it didn't. It made the feeling worst. His pride was swallowing him and his guilt subsided. His defenses were up again. He didn't know why, but the more he thought about it the more he came to being.

'_All this time, I've had walls within me. These walls are my defenses. They've kept me alive and hidden. The masks I wore were never torn down by anyone else. Nobody could ever do it. Not even a slight emotion enveloped my heart. But ever since I met this person, everything changed. My heart played a different beat. She changed me. And that's the reason I keep hurting her. It was because I was changing. She was turning me into something I'm not. Atleast what I believe I'm not..._'

_Coward!_

"What?"

_Coward!_

"Whose there?"

_Coward!  
_

"What did you say? Show your self!"

'_Am I really a fool and a coward? Please... tell me... I need to know... I went away to train in the mountains. I had to stay there to maintain my barriers and keep my self up. I had to be perfect. I had to defeat Yuki. It has been my mission. I did it to satisfy my cravings. But everything is starting to fade away. The thought of defeating Yuki is slowly disappearing. A certain blurry picture is in mind. A picture... a picture of... Tohru? Tohru? Why... but why?_'

"Kyo... I'm so sorry. I guess I over reacted." Tohru whispered.

'_I don't understand..._' the confused young man whispered. Suddenly, he quickly scampered away leaving Tohru behind. "Kyo? Kyo! Wait up!" Tohru followed suit. She ran as fast as she could trying to catch up to Kyo. Seeing a faint light before her, Tohru dashed towards it only to find her self back at the campus.

'_Kyo... what is it that you don't understand?'_

'_I need to know'_

'_Tell me... Please' _

**TBC**


	3. Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own FRUITS BASKET...dot...dot...dot...PERIOD!

**N/A**: Fist fic. - First timer here! I'm a novice, beginner, amateur, learner... etc. I just hope you'll bear with me and support me all the way. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Thank you very much!

**RATED**: PG 13... I guess

**GENRE**: DramaAnce (Drama & Romance)

**KATT's DILEMMA**: I need more mystery and misery more... more ... dot... dot... dot...

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**: There's gotta be more to life or maybe I'm just bored. - Kattastrofie

**SONG OF THE DAY**: Weak by SWV (Sisters with Voices)

**SUMMARY**: The big Kaibara High Halloween party is coming up and everyone is obliged to join. As the party starts, mysterious things happen to Tohru & the Sohma boys. As the party ends, questions remain unanswered. Days passed and none of the gang has recovered... will this greatly affect them as they go on with their every day life? Read & find out the pairings. (x?Tohru)(x?Yuki)(x?Kyo)(x?Haru)

**CALAMITY VS. CATASTROPHE**

**By**: Kattastrofie

**CHAPTER III **

The ****night grows deeper. So many things have happened. So many questions remain unanswered. '_What's wrong with Kyo? What happened to Hana & Uo? And of course... who kissed me?_' the thoughts teased Tohru's mind. She had never been this confused before. Strange things have been happening ever since the party started and she didn't like it, not one bit. Preoccupied and still searching for Kyo, she walked across the school garden and headed towards the school building. But before she reached the place something caught her attention. It was a small navy blue tent with decorated glow in the dark stickers. A couple went out of it. "She's good" the girl wearing a fairy costume said. The boy beside her nodded in agreement. Tohru approached the stand then entered. Inside, a round table covered in black satin was positioned in the middle. In the corners of the tent, there were black candles lit with golden stands to hold their place. The surrounding felt warm and cozy. The place also felt isolating and entrancing at the same time. The oracle sat opposite the direction of her guests. She made a gesture with her hand asking her visitor to sit down on the antique wooden chair. Tohru obeyed and sat down in silence. Instead of a crystal ball, the fortune-teller took out her deck of Tarrot cards and placed it facing her costumer. "Pick a card." She mumbled. Tohru obeyed and took the card on top of the others. "Look at it." The fortune-teller ordered. Tohru took a quick look. It was a woman and man both naked and bound together.

"What card is this?" the innocent girl asked. The fortune-teller ignored her question and continued the ceremony. "Place the card back to my deck." Tohru placed the card back, this time in the middle of the deck. The mysterious seer shuffled the cards, cut the deck and reshuffled it once again. She placed three cards facing her visitor and three cards facing her. Then, she shoved the rest of the Tarrot cards to her side. "Pick any of the three cards before you." Tohru obeyed quickly. The situation made her curiosity intensify. Tohru chose the left card. The seer opened the card opposite the card Tohru chose. It was a picture of a tower and lighting. "The tower and lighting... meaning chaos and confusion." The seer said in a gruffly voice. Although the seer tried to disguise her accent, Tohru knew the sound was very familiar. She recognized it quickly. "Pan? Is that you?" Tohru asked. The seer was surprised. "Huh?... uh... please concentrate on the cards." the seer said in a nervous tone. "I knew it. It's you Pan!" Tohru smiled at her. It was one of her half Chinese gothic classmate, Lee Lei Pan. Pan is a one of the most famous soothsayers in Kaibara High. She predicts the future. Most of Pan's predictions come true but only a few come to her because of fear. There have been rumors about Ms. Lee predicting a lot of misfortunes that happened in reality. Soon, people started avoiding her and even ignoring her prophecies. Accidentally, Pan's face mask fell showing her true physique. She tried to pick it up and wear it once again but her cover was already blown. "Ms. Honda..."

Tohru gave Pan a warm smile. "Oh Pan... you don't have to hide it. I won't tell your secret. You don't need to worry." Pan took Tohru's hands and held them tightly. "Really?" she said in puppy dog eyes. Tohru's sweat dropped then she nodded to the soothsayer with assurance. Pan almost cried in joy. "Why hide your identity?" Tohru asked. Pan let go of her new found friend's hand and bowed. "You see... The student council banned me from forecasting fortunes. They threatened to ruin my high school days if I read my Tarrot cards again." Tohru's face shaped with concern. "Why is that?" she asked. "Well you see... it all started when Mr. Sohma Yuki asked for my counsel. The girls overheard our conversation and since they're a big fan of Mr. Yuki, they forbid me to tell his fortune or even talk to him." Tohru contemplated for a moment. For a moment, there was silence. _'Yuki... Yuki was asking for his fortune. What for...?'_ "Uhm... Ms. Lee... do you mind if I ask you something?" Pan shook her head. "Not at all Ms. Honda. Anything for you." The soothsayer said shyly. "Ok. What did Yuki ask you to tell him exactly?" Tohru continued. "The truth is, I don't know Ms. Honda. You see, Mr. Yuki only ask me to predict his future but he didn't clarify what part." Tohru's face fell in disappointment. "Is that so?" Tohru was eager to know what Yuki wants to know. It didn't make sense. He was afraid of other women coming to her but he approached Pan. He must want to know something badly. "Umm.. Ms. Honda, would you like to continue?" Pan asked her contemplating friend. Suddenly, her visitor stood up accidentally hitting the table with her knee. "Ow!" Tohru yelled in pain. Pan's cards fell on the floor. "I'm so sorry Pan. I need to go. Thank you very much! I promise I'll keep your secret!" Tohru bowed, winked then hurriedly left the soothsayer's tent. Pan stood up, sighed then reached for the fallen cards on the floor. To her surprise, all of the Tarrot cards were facing the floor except for one card. It was the same card Tohru took when the ceremony started.

'_It was a woman and man both naked and bound together..._ _The LOVERS'_

Tohru ran as fast as she could towards the school's auditorium where the Halloween party is being held. But even before she went in, she decided to take a stop over. She went to her locker, unlocked the combination and reached in. Smiling, she found the item she's looking for. It was a witch mask to match her costume. Tohru wore the horrible mask for only one purpose. It was to spy on Yuki without being discovered. Yuki has been acting a bit strange for the past few days. He has got to be up to something.

In front of the auditorium double doors, Tohru made a short breathing practice. "Inhale, exhale" She heaved a big sigh and gathered up a lot of courage to enter. Finally, she did it. To her consternation, the place was crowded. The masks and costumes covered every single strand of the students. In other words, she won't be able to find out what Yuki is wearing. '_Oh no..._'

All of a sudden, there was a black out. The room filled with colored lights darkened. At first, the crowd was screaming, suddenly they're pushing each other attempting to find their lost friends or partners or the exit. Unfortunately, none of them succeeded since light went on once again. Ryoko Hatori, the emcee, apologized for the inconvenience. Some one seemed to have stepped on the main chord. Tohru sighed again. Amidst the unending events, Tohru felt blessed that lady luck never left her side.

The music turned mellow. The bop floor filled with Halloween creatures that were raging with relentless dance moves faltered. The lights went low. Tohru moved from her place continuing her search for Yuki.

Tohru wore the horrible mask for only one purpose. It was to spy on Yuki without being discovered. Yuki has been acting a bit strange for the past few days. He has got to be up to something. Every body reading the story might think that Tohru will find Yuki and uncover his secret soon. To your dismay, before she could even find him... HE found HER.

A masked stranger approached the witch in the middle of the dance floor. Slowly, he took her left hand and gave it a peck. He guided her hand placing it on his left shoulder. He placed his hands on her hips and they started to slow dance.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own FRUITS BASKET...dot...dot...dot...PERIOD!

**N/A**: Fist fic. - First timer here! I'm a novice, beginner, amateur, learner... etc. I just hope you'll bear with me and support me all the way. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Thank you very much!

**RATED**: PG 13... I guess

**GENRE**: DramaAnce (Drama & Romance)

**KATT's DILEMMA**: Who is the perfect partner for my Tohru?... hmmm... more mystery!! More!

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**: To be or not to be... that is the question – Shakespeare (I think)

**SONG OF THE DAY**: One last cry by Brian McKnight.

**SUMMARY**: The big Kaibara High Halloween party is coming up and everyone is obliged to join. As the party starts, mysterious things happen to Tohru & the Sohma boys. As the party ends, questions remain unanswered. Days passed and none of the gang has recovered... will this greatly affect them as they go on with their every day life? Read & find out the pairings. (x?Tohru)(x?Yuki)(x?Kyo)(x?Haru)

**CALAMITY VS. CATASTROPHE**

**By**: Kattastrofie

**CHAPTER IV **

'**_I finally get to dance with you. I've waited too long. My cravings can finally be satisfied. My longing for you has never faltered. I did it. And now you're beside me... I'll never let you go. And I thought I'd never have the opportunity to do this. I know our love wavered for a moment but that moment is gone. All we have now is us.'_**

'**_You don't know how much I've suffered. I tried to steal you away but I was forbidden to do so. Heck what do they know! Do they know how it feels to watch the one you love from a distance? Do they know how painful it is to love from a far? Before you even came into my life, it had no color and no light. I had no direction, no option, no choice. I was bound to obey and to do what they tell me to. I'm all alone. I had barriers around me... I kept myself hidden from shame. I had to turn steel and refuse temptation. I had to be perfect.'_**

'**_My life became a lonely losing battle. I had been filled with regrets. I was blamed and I almost threw myself to insanity. I kept my head down, bowed with shame. I had to close my eyes and dream. Dream dreams that'll never come true. I became foolish and damned. I grew relentless like a savage. I drowned my self into the abyss of despair. I kept my heart from beating. I kept my head high. Everything was shattered. I was isolated'_**

'**_Then you happen... you came and you stole it from me. One thing I never thought any one would dare to steal from me. My heart. My heart has been stolen and is held captive. Try as I may I cannot retrieve it. The shattered pieces are being mended. A different feeling has come over me.'_**

'**_I need to surface. I'm drowning and I need out now. But something is pulling me. Something is taking me deeper. I try to break free, but the more I do, the more it tightens. Why is this happening to me?'_**

'**_My missions were altered, my decisions finalized and my vision is clear. Now, my task is to have you. If I can't have my heart back, then I'll have yours instead. This is the moment I've been waiting for. This caged bird will never be alone because I'm taking you with me. I'm taking you with me. And no one will get in my way...'_**

**TBC**

Kryzmin Payne: Meow! I guess it shiny... but it'll rust soon. hehehe... Thanks for the review.

Faerie-kittie306: Meow! Well... I see you like my little story. Thank you for reviewing. I'm a fan of Kyo for Tohru. I'm not much into Yuki but I love his appeal. I'm not going to continue the story for my desires but for my reader's request. Vote for Yuki and he may just be it.

Reject-4-darko-neko: Meow! Thank you very much!

Kitsunedemon: Meow! Thank you very much! I never thought of making a mystery story but I guess did one unexpectedly. Hehehe...

**N/A**: **'**_Guess who? Wait... I'm not supposed to say that. Dot... dot... dot...Meow!!!_**' 'grin' GUYS and GALS!!! I'm changing my POLL. You see... the previous one was about Tohru's mysterious partner on the dance floor. THIS time, I want you to vote for the FURUBA boy YOU think deserves Tohru's LOVE and TRUST in my story. The winning boy will win the partnership with Ms. Honda. SO... cast a vote NOW!!**


	5. Chapter V

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own FRUITS BASKET...dot...dot...dot...PERIOD!

**ASOS**: Fist fic. - First timer here! I'm a novice, beginner, amateur, learner... etc. I just hope you'll bear with me and support me all the way. I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English is not my first language. Thank you very much!

**RATED**: PG 13... I guess

**GENRE**: DramaAnce (Drama & Romance)

**KATT's DILEMMA**: And then... there was chaos... but what do I do next?

**QUOTE OF THE DAY**: It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all – from some famous guy

**SONG OF THE DAY**: Kiss from a rose by Seal.

**SUMMARY**: The big Kaibara High Halloween party is coming up and everyone is obliged to join. As the party starts, mysterious things happen to Tohru & the Sohma boys. As the party ends, questions remain unanswered. Days passed and none of the gang has recovered... will this greatly affect them as they go on with their every day life? THIS STORY HAS NO PAIRINGS... yet...

**CALAMITY VS. CATASTROPHE**

**By**: Kattastrofie

**CHAPTER V **

Lost in a stupor, Tohru continued to dance with the stranger. It seemed as though there was something very unusual and yet familiar about him. One thing is for sure though; behind the mask are a pair beautiful eyes, captivating yet lonely. Just then, Tohru reached for her partner's mask, eager to see who is behind it but before she could even do it, there was a sudden black out. The room filled with colored lights darkened once again. After a minute, the lights went back on and the specter vanished. It was like everything was just a dream. Tohru turned around hoping to find Mr. anonymous. Was he the same guy who kissed her? If so, why does he keep on appearing and disappearing out of nowhere? Who is he? The questions kept playing inside Tohru's mind. Everything happened so fast, so sudden. Everything was so sure, so faultless. How come?

Unable to think of anything else, Tohru decided to leave the party. She needed a rest and she needed it badly. Without hesitation, she left the school and went straight to the Sohma residence.

**YUKI**

Yuki came out from the men's comfort room. He was wearing his customary casual attire. He seemed to have decided to head home after his council duty. He is one of the student council members and their task is supervising the party. "Hey! Yuki!" Uo called as she ran towards him. Behind her, Hana followed suit. "Ms. Ansa?" They both stopped before Yuki and gasped for air. "Have you seen Tohru?" Hana asked in her usual gloomy voice. "Ms. Honda?" Yuki shook his head. "Sorry, but I haven't." "You see, we lost her while we were on our way to do some business. We came back to school hoping to find her but we didn't." Uo explained in between pants. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her." Hana nodded to Uo. Then, they started to run. "Thanks for the information Yuki!" Yuki watched them leave. As if the commotion sparked no interest to him, he walked towards the school's double doors, deciding to head home.

"Wait!..." Hana said, stopping her tracks. "What is it?" Uo asked. "Something's strange." Hana whispered. "What?" "He didn't follow us." "Who didn't?... you mean Prince Yuki?" the blonde clarified. "Isn't it a bit strange?" Hana added, removing her accessories and throwing them to a nearby trash can. "It is a bit strange... but what the heck! We should be looking for Tohru. She might be in trouble..."

**KYO**

Kyo climbed the rooftop with ease. He lay down and watched the full moon that was plastered on the shadowy sky. His mind drifted somewhere in the open chasm. Something was bothering him deeply. The more he thought about it, the more his head continued to swirl. Everything was happening so fast, so sudden. Everything was so sure, so faultless. How come? He came into being when he heard the house door opened. He leaned over only to find Tohru, on the ground. Before Tohru entered the house, she looked up the roof. Discerning this, Kyo moved back to hide from her sight. Disappointed, Tohru entered the house in silence and went to her room right away. Kyo was in a state of panic. He turned to look at the ladder. It was Tohru's way to climb the roof.

"I have to leave!"

True to his word, he left the rooftop and on time. Tohru was climbing the stairs. As she went on the rooftop, she found no Kyo in sight. Saddened by the situation, she went down and settles to get some sleep in her room instead.

Behind the shadows, a pair of eyes was watching her from a distance.

**TBC**

**ASOS** -my way of saying _Author's Shout Outs wink._ Please read and review. I'm struggling with this fic _cry _ so I really need your full support. To my reviewers, thank you for reading my fic. I appreciate your kind efforts. This chapter has been a little short because I'm still waiting for the poll. I hope you understand. I'm sorry for the redundant sentences and grammar. I'll be updating as much as possible. Thank you.


End file.
